Yes, But It's a Female Zombie
by Cyberweasel89
Summary: Ever wished you could watch a curvy female zombie fight monsters with the aid of a prettyboy necromantic wizard, jerkass vampire ninja, and naked loli girl? Introducing: Kore wa Zombi Desu ka?/Is This a Zombie?: The partial genderswap version! Rated T for nudity, violence, and language. Skip the prologue if you don't want to hear the author explain herself. Mixes anime and manga.
1. Prologue: Author's Intro

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kore wa Zombi Desu ka?/Is This a Zombie? It belongs to Kimura Shinichi, Kobuichi, and Muririn.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kore wa Zombi Desu ka?/Is This a Zombie?

Yes, But It's a Female Zombie

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Prologue: **Author's Intro

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hello, hello! This is Cyberweasel89. Normally, I try to remain a silent author, only speaking through PMs sent to people who review my fanfics. However, I felt this fanfic deserves some... explaining.

This is a genderswap of Kore wa Zombi Desu ka?/Is This a Zombie?. But it is only a partial genderswap. Specifically, only a few characters will actually be getting their genders changed. Here are the main players, and how the changes affect them:

Aikawa Ayumu

A sixteen-year old high school girl, Ayumu was killed by a serial killer, but lives on as a zombie resurrected by Eucliwood Hellscythe. She is currently living with him, along with Haruna and Seraphim. She is the main protagonist of the series.

**Appearance: **Largely unchanged, though feminized. Notably, long hair often tied in a ponytail and a curvy, buxom body very similar to Seraphim pre-genderswap. She usually wears her school uniform, but will often wear camisoles and boyshorts when at home. She retains the original Ayumu's "zombie eyes" and hair color.

**Personality: **Again, largely unchanged, though some of the original Ayumu's lazy state of mind and perverted thoughts are more female-oriented, such as daydreaming of herself as Eu's housewife instead of an imouto relationship.

**Notes: **To keep some of the humor that would be lost in genderswapping the main character of this series, Fem!Ayumu is heterosexual. Since not all the girls of the series have been genderswapped, some of their yuri feelings for her make her very uncomfortable (and sexually confused at times). Rather than crossdressing, the humor of being a Masou-Shoujo comes from the uniform not fitting due to Ayumu being much taller and curvier than Haruna, and being nude upon transforming back. So instead of being a "crossdressing pervert," Fem!Ayumu is an "exhibitionist pervert." Finally, Fem!Ayumu retains the original's hidden talent of break dancing, though is prone to wardrobe malfunctions during these dances... which does not help the exhibitionist label.

Eucliwood Hellscythe

More commonly known as Eu, he is a necromancer who was first seen in the streets of Tokyo. In an unexpected turn of events, he met a girl named Ayumu and rose her from the dead after being killed by a serial killer. He is currently living with her as her first companion at her home.

**Appearance: **Showing some distinct changes from the original, but less than the others, M!Eu is intended to look more the part of the "dashing wizard." Though he retains the original's medieval-style armor, it is made to look more masculine. He wears reading glasses for a more subtly wizard-like appearance, is quite tall and thin, and largely retains the original Eu's long hair for a more bishounen-style look.

**Personality: **Eu probably shows the least changes in personality out of the genderswapped characters, though this is mostly due to plot reasons. M!Eu, however, is slightly more gentle with Ayumu due to male-on-female abuse not being nearly as funny as female-on-male abuse. Instead, these gags are replaced with the more subtle humor of Ayumu being the female zombie servant to a male necromantic wizard.

**Notes: **For pure author flavoring, this Eu tends to occasionally opt for tracing characters in Ayumu's hand with his finger should his notepad not be around or he not have time to utilize it, and is also fluent in sign language.

Seraphim

A vampire ninja, he is now living with Aikawa Ayumu due to wanting to be Eucliwood Hellscythe's servant. Since Ayumu has taken the position, though, he is now surprisingly Ayumu's servant, but doesn't act or like being called her servant at all.

**Appearance: **As the resident curvy bombshell of the series, M!Sera is instead the local man-among-men. He is more masculine and muscled than the dashing prettyboy that M!Eu is, being broad-shouldered and with an incredibly toned swimmer's build, tending to walk around without a shirt due to the original Sera's tendency to wear curve-accentuating clothing. While M!Eu has long hair, M!Sera's hair is more similar to the original male Ayumu's hair style.

**Personality:** Of the four main members of the Aikawa residence, Sera probably shows the most difference in personality. This is because the original Sera's tsundere personality really only works as a girl. Due to the genderswap, M!Sera's tsundere personality comes across as more of a jerkass. He tends to largely treat Ayumu the same as in the original, though a lot of the violence translates as more of an... MDom thing, if not misogyny.

**Notes: **This Sera, of note, does not like being balled Sera due to its feminine connotations. He would prefer being called "Phim" from the other half of his full name.

Haruna

A Masou-Shoujo in training from the world of Villiers, she is a student of Ariel. In one of her training sessions, her magic was taken by Aikawa Ayumu, forcing her to stay with her.

**Appearance:** Unchanged. Due to the very nature of Masou-Shoujo and their Mahou Shoujo parody nature, Haruna is the only one of the four members of the Aikawa household to not be genderswapped.

**Personality:** Unchanged. However, her sexuality is unchanged as well. This makes her feelings for Ayumu just as confusing for her as they are for the zombie, perhaps even more so.

**Notes:** In general, instead of calling Ayumu a pervert like in the original, Haruna instead slings insults at her for being much taller, curvier, and bustier than her.

Orito Tulio

A friend of Ayumu, he is in the same class as her in school. Orito is known for being a pervert and a bit of a creeper, thus making him a bit unpopular among girls. He is quite a lively character and stands out in class.

**Appearance: **Unchanged.

**Personality: **Unchanged.

**Notes: **Though only a side-character, Orito is noteworthy for _not_ being genderswapped. Him and Ayumu are, in fact, opposite-sex best friends. This is explained as, due to Ayumu's personality being largely unchanged despite the genderswap, she is a bit of a tomboy, and her relationship with Orito is entirely platonic from both ends. It is, however, partly due to her association with him that Ayumu is unpopular at school despite being one of the curviest girls in school (though this, also, is partly why Ayumu is unpopular. More on that in the fanfic proper).

Hiramatsu Taeko

Ayumu's classmate and a new friend of Yuki, Taeko is a boy with long hair and one of the few people who will talk with the zombie. He secretly has a huge crush on her.

**Appearance:** Largely unchanged even with the genderswap, being a rather short, small boy with medium-brown hair tied into a low-set, masculine ponytail reaching down to his shoulder blades and amber-colored eyes.

**Personality:** Again, largely unchanged even with the genderswap. He is kind, friendly, caring, and somewhat shy, with strong feelings for Ayumu, but doesn't act on them. He is, however, quick to rush to her defense when her classmates accuse her of being the chainsaw-wielding exhibitionist pervert girl running around their school's graveyard.

**Notes: **Despite being only a minor character, Taeko is one of the few characters not on the main cast to be genderswapped, which was necessary due to Fem!Ayumu's heterosexual nature. You see, instead of wearing her hair in twintails to attract Ayumu, M!Taeko has been growing his hair out and lifting weights due to finding out that Ayumu likes guys with long hair (Eu) and muscles (Sera).

General Changes

This fanfic is largely a mix between the canons of the anime and the manga. In general, when it comes to two different scenes between the two mediums, I will be using the one that had more detail, was more awesome, funny, etc. or I will be mixing the two scenes rather evenly. The latter case will become quite apparent in the Chapter 1 scene where Ayumu meets Haruna in the graveyard.

In terms of day-to-day living at the Aikawa household, Ayumu will largely be performing household duties like cooking, laundry, cleaning, and even some sewing, barring Haruna making the occasional fried eggs. This will be explained that, having lived alone prior to Eu moving in, she had to do all these things anyway, though these skills _do_ prompt Sera to comment she would make a good wife. Seraphim himself, however, to translate his female self's skills with laundry and cleaning, will prove quite handy with tools and tends to be relegated to fixing pipes, plunging the toilet, and non-critical electric.

Sadly, as much as I find the original Ayumu's small breast, flat chest, and imouto perverted complex hilarious (the former is more apparent in the manga), I could not make Fem!Ayumu bisexual without sacrificing some of the humor this series is known for and making the genderswap largely superficial.

And finally, as a minor note, except for characters with Western-style names, like Eu, any characters with Japanese names will be written in the traditional order of surname first, given name second. I also will be using Japanese honorifics when they are relevant. Aside from this, though, I will largely be avoiding gratuitous Japanese unless the translation is difficult or unappealing, such as Masou-Shoujo being much catchier than "magically ornamented girl."

Final Notes

A quick interesting thing to note about the genderswaps:

With the primary residents of the Aikawa household now evenly gendered, they actually even themselves out in terms of aesthetic appeal:

Ayumu is the curvy girl...

Haruna is the loli...

Eu is the prettyboy...

While Sera is the manly muscled one.

Funny how I didn't even intend that. XD

Anyway, that's it. Like I said, I try to remain a silent author and only speak privately through PMs to reviewers. And I resond to any and all PMs provided you are logged in when making them. So don't hisitate to send me your questions or suggestions, I'll respond to them no matter what!

without further ado... Here's **Kore wa Zombi Desu ka?/Is This a Zombie?: **Yes, But It's a Female Zombie!


	2. Ch 1: And not an exhibitionist pervert!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kore wa Zombi Desu ka?/Is This a Zombie? It belongs to Kimura Shinichi, Kobuichi, and Muririn.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kore wa Zombi Desu ka?/Is This a Zombie?

Yes, But It's a Female Zombie

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Chapter 1: **And not an exhibitionist pervert!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Today will be cloudy, possibly with brief, scattered showers. Please be sure to take an umbrella when going out. Okay, go and have yourself another great day!"

With a groan, she sat up from her bed, dressed only in a pair of boyshorts and a camisole. Yawning, she got up and shuffled like a zombie into the bathroom, lowering her boyshorts and taking a seat on the toilet. Heh... Shuffled like a zombie. How ironic. Or... fitting? Eh. She wasn't one for that kind of humor.

Getting up and leaving her boyshorts on the floor in front of the toilet, she pulled her cami up and over her head, her large, full breasts bouncing free. With a sigh, she lifted them in her hands. Despite being sixteen years old, she had the largest breasts of any student in her high school, a full F-cup, and it was one of several reasons she... wasn't well-liked. Bustyness wasn't as popular as you would think, especially when you were a bit of a tomboy prone to laziness who associated with someone just as shunned as you. But, hey... Considering what she was now, she likely didn't have to worry about her breasts growing anymore.

After a nice, hot, wet, relaxing bath, she shuffled back to her room, still tired, to get dressed. Her high school uniform for girls consisted of a white blouse with dark brown trim, a red ribbon, a beige and brown plaid skirt, gray knee-high socks, and brown Mary Janes. She filled out hers very nicely due to her full, curvy figure. Her hair was long, straight, and an odd shade of lavander-like gray, with she tied in a high-set ponytail that reached her rear with a simple rubber band, not being one for ribbons or hair accessories, leaving a few locks of hair to dangle on either side of her face. Her eyes were dark brown and were constantly half-lidded with heavy bags under them, which she was thankful was the only indication of what she was. Not out of the vanity that so often plagued girls her age, but rather, because she valued peace and would rather not draw any attention to herself.

With her gray book bag slung over her shoulder, the strap wedging itself between her breasts, she continued her shuffled step down the stairs of her house and towards the front door, pausing at the door to the den on the right side of the foyer.

"Alright, I'm leaving." she said to the figure seated at the table just inside, watching TV. Her voice was dull and bland, an indication of her defining characteristic: Laziness. The figure in the other room, of course, did not respond, instead only sipping their Japanese-style cup of green tea.

Stepping outside, she closed her front door behind her and gazed up at the cloudy sky. Dreary, gray, and depressing, it was a day that made her say out loud:

"That's some nice weather..."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Her high school classroom was its usual bustling self. Students stood around chatting without a care in the world. A normal group of friends. A setting that doesn't change. She thought those peaceful days would last forever... But _could_ they really last forever?

At her seat by the window, she rested her head in her hand, her elbow on her desk, gazing out at the school yard. To her annoyance, a few rays of sunlight began to peek through the clouds, shining right on her through the window.

The weather forecast was useless. With an aggravated sigh, she closed the curtain next to her desk. It looked like the rainy season had passed, and sunny days were there. It was now her first summer after getting into that high school.

"Sorry! Physics is next, right? Lend me your notes."

That voice belonged to her best, and only friend. A fellow school outcast like her, Orito Tulio stood there. Glasses, spiky black hair, his uniform button shirt was open to reveal the plain white T-shirt underneath.

"Here." she said, handing him a blue notebook with a subtle smile on her otherwise expressionless face.

Clutching the notebook between his hands as if in prayer, her excitable and emotional friend smiled broadly. "I owe you one, Aikawa Ayumu!"

That was her. Aikawa Ayumu. "Then buy me lunch." she suggested, her expression unchanging.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

In fact, it was all just a lie. Most people lived their lives without ever noticing, but the world was full of secrets that couldn't be exposed.

As Aikawa Ayumu walked the sidewalk on her way back home, she stuck to the shade of the trees, a business man with short black hair just behind her, though not paying her any mind. Ayumu had very little presence, and she liked it that way. Ahead of her, a black cat ran across the road, soon followed by a much smaller black cat, which stopped right in the way of an oncoming truck, which honked loudly, drawing her attention.

She took off into the streets, the businessman finally taking notice of her and shouting out a "Hey, you!"

Ayumu dove in front of the truck, clutching the tiny cat tightly to her bosom for protection. The truck screeched as it tried to stop in time, but it was no use. But, moments before the truck hit, she turned to the businessman, a silly, lighthearted smile on her face.

"It's okay! I'm a zombie."

The truck hit her head on, sending her flying upward in a barrel roll, her shoes landing in the street. Her bag went flying off her shoulder, clipping the shocked businessman's head and sending his hair, now revealed to be a toupee, shooting off. The mother cat was similarly shocked, her child that Ayumu had saved landing near her, also just as shocked.

Ayumu soared through the air down the street. She passed through the branches of a tree, emerging from it without her blouse. Another tree, and her skirt was gone. Yet another and her socks were stripped away, leaving her only in her plain cotton panties and bra.

As she went flying over a nearby street, her bra came undone and her panties slid to her ankles, the businessman's toupee, having gone with her, covering her below the belt as she soared right in front of two boys from her high school. One brought his hands to his face, screaming, while another froze, blood bursting from his nose.

"Noooooooo!" Ayumu, and the more freaked out of the two boys, screamed at once.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"H-Huh? My hairpiece..."

He... wasn't sure what to make of the scene. It looked like a truck had skidded to the side of the road, and... that, on the ground, there... He recognized that bag. Didn't it... belong to Aikawa-chan?

Picking it up, Hiramatsu Taeko slung it over his shoulder. Did... Aikawa-chan survive a car crash? If so, where was she? Shrugging, he stood and walked to his house just one street away. Curious, though, he zipped open the bag and took a look inside. There were a few notebooks for notes, of course, but... what was this? A magazine? Hmmmm... Hm?!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Well, this was a predicament. It was like something out of an erotic comedy. Here she was, Aikawa Ayumu, an invincible zombie, trapped in a situation where immortality really did jack.

She was hiding behind a tree in some stranger's front yard. Completely, totally, and absolutely naked save for the simple rubber band she had used to tie her hair that morning. The grass, in particular, felt rather prickly on her bare feet.

What should she do? Two boys from her school had seen her, and while she had flown right past them before they could take pictures with their cellphones or get a good look at her, they might be out looking for her. What now? So troublesome...

"Oh. Hello. My name is Hiramatsu Taeko. What's yours?"

She froze, her back going rigid, at the sound of a soft and rather androgynous, though still clearly male, voice. Sigh... There was really no way around it now. Turning, and with her arms covering herself in a crouched position, she turned to face him. Sure, she had all the important parts covered, but there was only so much you could do with two hands and breasts her size.

"Aikawa Ayumu."

"Nice to see you, Aikawa-chan. Lovely day out, isn't it?"

Most might find it strange, but somehow that normal social procedure had a surprisingly calming effect on her. Perhaps, looking back on it, it was because he had chosen to consciously overlook her nudity and treat her as if everything was copacetic.

Once she was able to regain some of her composure, she got a good look at him, noticing he wasn't half bad aesthetically. Too scrawny for her tastes, but his shota-like looks and uke-like personality would probably net him a girlfriend easily. His hair was dark brown, his eyes a bright shade of amber. Of course, while that was going on, she was crouched down as much as possible, hiding her physical attributes from him.

"You don't recognize me, Aikawa-chan?"

"Of course, I'd been thinking ever since I saw you that you looked familiar. You're in my class." She... kinda felt bad she'd never taken notice of the boy, since physically, he wasn't her type. "Well, I guess I should be moving on. I've got quite a distance to go to return to my house."

Yeah, that sounded stupid, but she really didn't know what else to say. She hardly wanted to stand there completely naked and make small talk.

"Wait." he protested gently. "You can't leave like that, but I can't take you in my house that way either, since my grandmother is staying with us."

"No, no, that's okay." she responded. She knew she wasn't making any sense, considering the situation, but she really didn't want to draw any attention to herself. She began to move away toward the next yard over still in that identical crouch. She was quite certain she resembled an obscene Groucho Marx.

"No, please wait." Hiramatsu-san said again. This time he reached out to her with his right hand and helped her stand to her full height. For some reason, she didn't feel embarrassed at all standing in front of him stark naked at that moment. It might have been because he had been so nonjudgmental toward her, or maybe she just sensed the gentleness about him, but whatever it was, she just stood there and let him gaze at her.

His amber eyes never left her dark brown ones, completely respectful of her situation, and... sympathetic? He was about a head shorter than her, possibly more, and she had to admit, despite not being her type, he was... kind of cute?

"Wait right here. I'll run in and grab you something. Promise."

And just like that, he was gone, running up the steps and into the house she had been hiding in the front yard of. Which was... apparently his own house. Ayumu was... honestly left at a loss for words. Hoo, boy... what a drag. This was... just troublesome. She was about to turn around and bolt, but out he came mere moments before she could take a step, carrying a winter jacket. He stopped in front of her, his eyes not leaving her face, holding the garment out for her. Not one to look a gift coat in the seams when she was completely nude, she put it on immediately and without any protest. She attempted to close it, but considering it was Hiramatsu-san's size and Ayumu was quite a bit taller and curvier, it wouldn't close, nor fully cover her pelvis. The girl sighed.

"You can hold it closed with one hand. Here, let me walk you home."

"You really don't wanna do that. It's too much bother."

"No, I insist, Aikawa-chan."

Chan? She sighed. Ugh... this was more trouble than it was worth, that was for sure.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hiramatsu Taeko... honestly was on cloud nine. He felt like a white knight right now, and... it was a good feelling. He also couldn't figure out why Aikawa Ayumu was so often ignored in class. She really had the best curves in school, though he only gave them quick glances when she wasn't looking. Though, to be honest, he'd... always been watching her, ever since back then... but especially now.

Hey, it was a rule of these things. The hero... always peeks. And... he honestly liked what he saw. Call it an opposites attract kind of thing, but Hiramatsu Taeko liked a girl with some thickness. Aikawa Ayumu was mostly bosom, but he had to admit, he rather enjoyed her booty peeking out from under his winter jacket, and her long, sexy, plump legs. As a complete and total leg fanatic, he very much enjoyed the long, luscious, thick thighs and calves swinging back and forth next to him.

He wanted so badly to say something on the walk to her house, but... he couldn't work up the courage. He actually felt really bad that he couldn't tell her the truth of why he couldn't take her into his house. When Aikawa Ayumu finally stopped in front of a house rather close to school, and only a few blocks from his own house, she turned to face him, a light blush creeping across Taeko's face.

"Yeah, so... Thanks. Uh... Hiramatsu-san, was it?"

"Um... Y-Yeah. Oh! And, uh... is this your bag?" he asked, slinging the school bag off his shoulder and handing it to the baggy-eyed girl.

"Uh, yeah, it is. Thanks..." Taking it, Ayumu turned and made to walk up the steps to her house, but paused. Sighing and mumbling something, she turned around, returning to Taeko. Bending her knees to level herself with him, she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy? I know that was cheesy and cliche, but consider us even, okay?"

Blushing crimson, Taeko merely nodded, not trusting his voice. He watched as the tall, statuesque girl walked up her steps and entered her house, the door shutting behind her without a second glance at the boy.

Reaching up and clutching his cheek, Hiramatsu Taeko turned and walked away, his heart pitter-pattering in his chest. His thoughts turned to the magazine he had seen in Aikawa-chan's bag. Hmmm... Maybe... he'd start lifting weights... or at least grow his hair out.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sighing, Ayumu finally let go of the jacket, slipping it off her shoulders. She'd... have to get it cleaned for Hiramatsu-san, just to say thank you, or something. It was troublesome... but really, who knows who could've seen her naked and labeled her as some kind of exhibitionist pervert had she been seen like that.

Hanging her bag, and the jacket, on a nearby coat rack hook, Ayumu groaned, shuffling her way inside and sliding open the door to the den.

"I'm home." she grumbled.

Sitting there at the table atop his own legs, sipping from a cup of green tea with the Japanese character for "Yuu" on it, was a young man dressed in medieval-style garments of a purple shirt and breeches, gauntlets, a breastplate, hip guards, and a visor atop his forehead, a pair of reading glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. With long, white hair tied into a low-set, masculine pony tail, he opened his clear blue eyes, not taking them off the TV.

Ayumu blinked, her hand still grasping the sliding door. "Eu. I'm home." she reiterated.

Setting his cup of green tea down and turning his waist to face her, he grabbed a light blue pen, tapping at a notepad sitting atop the table twice. It had a message written on it in neat Japanese handwriting, reading 'Get the food ready.'

"Huh?"

A simple flip of the page and a new pre-written message read 'FOOD!'

Sighing, Ayumu ran her hand through her head of lavender-gray hair. "S-Sorry. A truck just slightly tossed me into the air. Nevermind the fact that, as you can tell, I'm completely naked right now because some trees stripped me as I went on an impromptu flight. It's like I was mugged by mother nature."

A new message was hastily written. 'No problem.' A flip of the page and a new message. 'The menu is...' Another page flip. 'Manchu Han Imperial Feast.'

Ayuma collapsed against the door frame, one arm hanging limp and her knees bending in and out in defeat. "This is your cold exterior, right? How you really feel is:"

-Ayumu, my beautiful wife. I'm so very hungry. Please hurry up and make dinner, my love. After that, shall I... draw. Us. A. Bath? You know you're overdue for a nice foot massage.-

Blushing and turning away, Ayumu pinched the bridge of her nose to prevent a nosebleed from her own vivid imagination. She had, of course, envisioned it in the voice of a famous voice actor. "I-I see... Such a shy bishie."

Heading to the kitchen, Ayumu slipped on an apron, sighing. Eu didn't even react to her state of dress, so she doubted hadaka apron would do it, but... really, she was too lazy to run upstairs and get dressed, and her housewife complex for Eu was spurring her to get dinner ready as fast as possible. It was as she was prepping at the sink that she felt a tap on her bare shoulder. Turning around, she found Eu standing there. He... wanted something.

"What's up, Eu-sama?" Why the sama suffix? Well, if he wasn't going to play along with her doting husband fantasies, then being her master would have to do. Which, he technically was. Long story.

He gestured to her hand. Quirking a lavender-gray eyebrow, she offered him it, which he grasped gently by the wrist, much to her embarrassment. With his other hand, he outstretched his index finger. It took Ayumu a moment to shake her head and stop swooning at how close he was to realize he was tracing Japanese characters in her hand.

'Do you need me to help?'

"A-Ah! N-No, not at all! A-After all, I'm your wi-, I mean, your servant! S-So don't worry about it, Eu-sama! Eh heh! Eh heh heh!"

The dashing prettyboy merely nodded without a sound or change of expression, reaching up to adjust his scholarly spectacles. Ayumu, on the other hand, was sure she was fifty shades of red from her face to her very exposed collarbone.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ayumu sat at the table, her long, plump legs in a rather unladylike pretzel position as she ate from her bowl of rice with a pair of chopsticks, both labeled 'Ayumu.' When she swallowed, her half-lidded, baggy eyes gazed at the purple-clad silverhair across the table from her.

"Well? What did you do today?"

Eu responded by setting his own bowl and chopsticks, labeled 'Eu,' down, scribbling a quick response on his notepad and holding it up for her to see.

'Slept.'

-Ah ha ha! It's a funny story, honey! I got tired from work, so I took a nap, and before I knew it, it was night time!-

"You don't say." Ayumu replied, a pink blush on her cheeks as her head felt cloudy from her fantasy.

Ayumu leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table in a manner that made sure her large, full breasts were resting atop it. "Did you do anything else today, Eu-sama?"

To her absolute joy, Eu's clear blue eyes were drawn to breasts! Was this her lucky day? Anticipation welled up inside her as Eu began writing a message on his notepad, knowing it was probably sweet nothings the likes of which she could only-

'You should put some clothes on. Your dead meat on your chest will get cold.'

Ayumu sat upright and crossed her arms over her breasts protectively, pouting. "Treating people like zombies..." she sighed.

Eu wrote another message, this one quite long, holding up the notepad for her to see.

'If you weren't a zombie, you wouldn't be here.' When Ayumu only quirked an eyebrow, he tore the page away, revealing another note. 'Problem?"

"No..." she sighed, a small, sad smile coming to her face. "If you hadn't brought me back, I would've stayed dead. I didn't mean to complain. Without you I wouldn't be here right now, and for that, I'm grateful."

Eu showed no response, merely lowering his notepad and picking his chopsticks and bowl of rice back up.

Plus... If she'd stayed dead... She couldn't look for the guy who killed her...

The blood... The katana straight through her heart from behind...

For most people, their story begins at birth...

But Ayumu's... hers began at death.

Eucliwood Hellscythe, necromancer of Hades... It'd been a month since he started living there with her. But despite all that time... she really didn't know much about him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night, after getting properly dressed in a casually lazy pair of boyshorts and a camisole, Ayumu went to her balcony to accept a call on her cellphone from Orito, her best... actually, her only friend, unless you counted her fantasy husbando sleeping in just the other room.

"Orito? What's up?" she asked.

"Did you see the news just now?" he replied excitedly.

"Nope." she answered lazily.

"There's been another neighborhood murder!" Her dull gaze sharpened. "How many does this make?

"Another murder..." she growled.

"A serial killer... Sure is scary, huh? You live alone, right? So be careful."

"Oh? Worried about me? And here I thought you didn't see me as a girl."

"Dude, you're a girl? I thought you were just a guy with long hair and big knockers!"

Ayumu only sighed, not wanting to give her friend the satisfaction of hearing her chuckle. "Anyway, just keep me posted if you hear anything about this guy."

"You got it, buddy! Just be careful, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yeah... of course she got it. That was why she was out looking for the murderer every night. He was still killing there, in that city.

Stopping at a vending machine, she got herself a drink, making her way further down the street in a pair of tight curve-hugging blue denim jeans over a simple pair of cotton panties, black sneakers, and a yellow midriff-baring spaghetti-strap tank top that similarly hugged her curves and was tantalizingly low-cut. She wasn't really big on flaunting her body, not when nearly everyone in this town favored the Delicious Flat Chest... she just found those kind of clothes comfortable and easy to move around in, perfect for her lazy lifestyle. That was also why she favored ponytails, but rarely tied them with anything more than rubber bands or string.

As she sipped her drink on her way to the graveyard, Ayumu wondered two things... First, as a zombie, why did she still need to eat, drink, and sleep? Or... did she? More importantly, though, just blindly searching for this murderer probably would do no good. Serial killers... generally didn't want to be found.

At the graveyard, she leaned back against one of the tombstones, sipping from her can and sighing. Going there sure was calming. Way more calming than being at home, what with that dashing bishie giving her constant flashes of loyal husband fantasies.

Then again, it kind of made sense that she would feel so relaxed among the dead. After all, she was a zombie. "Yep... This is my new happy place." she sighed contentedly, a small smile on her face and happy pink blush to her cheeks as she took another sip from her can.

The sound of a chainsaw reached her ears. She knew the sound well, and was a little worried to hear it. She had, after all, seen plenty of zombie movies prior to becoming one of the walking dead herself, and knew that the chainsaw was the natural enemy of her kind, regardless of whether it was affixed to someone's severed wrist or not. What's more, further in the darkness of the graveyard, she could see flashes of sparks. As her eyes adjusted, she saw a chainsaw chopping up gravestones, pausing with her mouth full of her drink as she tried to focus her vision. When she saw a pair of glowing red eyes in the darkness, she promptly spit her drink out.

"Wh-What is that?! Don't go for my head!" she cried, recoiling in genuine fright.

A boom and plume of smoke sounded where the noise was, and Ayumu looked up to see... a pair of striped panties?

"Friggin die!" a youthful female voice cried in rage.

Ayumu dove out of the way just in time to avoid a girl crashing down where she was standing, dropping her drink, and performing a tuck and roll maneuver. She pulled herself to her knees, staring at a cloud of dust and dirt. "What was that just now?"

As the dust cleared, she saw it was a girl in some kind of frilly pink outfit with way too many ribbons trying to pull a similarly pink-themed chainsaw out of the ground. "Huh? A cosplayer?!"

She was very young looking. Short, petite, with short but feminine hair the color of weak tea and gray-blue eyes.

"No... It's hard to believe, but if she attacked me, she's..." As the girl finally yanked her chainsaw from the ground, Ayumu pointed accusingly at her. "So _you're_ the serial killer?!"

The girl, who had landed on her ass, looked up at the sound of Ayumu's voice. "Huh? What are you talkin' about? You're in the way. Move!"

"Kuma, kuma!"

That sound... Yep, Aikawa Ayumu... was fucked.

As several giant razor-sharp bear claws stabbed right through her body, she was only glad she was already dead, and thus couldn't feel pain. Still, though, the surprise and shock made her scream as if she _was _in pain.

The girl jumped to her feet, surprisingly agile. "Kumacchi!"

"Wh-What the heck?" Ayumu groaned, some blood running from her mouth as she found herself held up in the air by a giant bear in a boy's school uniform, impaled on four sharp ursan claws. One through her chest between her breasts, one through her stomach, one through her waist, and one through her thigh, thankfully having missed her questionably-useful (and used) nether regions. Seriously, she was a zombie. Could she even get pregnant? Not that she really wanted to at sixteen...

"Shit. This'll get me points taken off." the girl in the frilly outfit cursed. "Hey, I'll avenger you. Rest in peace."

"Yeah, about that!" the zombie growled, turning to look at the girl from where she lay skewered face-up on the bear's claws.

"Don't speak! Your wounds are deep!" she declared dramatically, thrusting her frilly glove-covered palm at Ayumu. "Just go toward the light!"

"I don't see any light, you dingbat!" the zombie shouted.

Ignoring her, the frilly-dressed girl revved her chainsaw, glowing pink characters reading 'Haruna' in English appearing on the chainsaw's blade. "Mystletainn! Magical power to full!" She began radiating shockwaves of pink light outward along the ground from where she stood.

"Kumacchi!" the huge bear growled, raising its arm with Ayumu still on it.

"Let's go! Ultimate Technique: Mystletainn Kick!" Jumping upward, Haruna backflipped through the air, going in for a downward heel kick on the bear. Instead, however, at the last second, she switched to her chainsaw, cutting through the bear's horizontally-aligned wrist.

"That's not a kick!" the zombie screamed as the bear's paw went flying with her still skewered on it, Kumacchi itself collapsing to the ground.

With a proud victory stance, Haruna stabbed her chainsaw into the ground, placing her hands on her hips. "Battle incurs sacrifices. Oh, well!" she mused, crossing her arms and closing her eyes, nodding sagely.

"I can't agree with a single thing you've said."

The girl opened one eye, soon followed by the other. Spinning around, she saw Ayumu pulling herself to her feet, wrenching the giant severed bear paw out of her back. "Why aren't you dead?" she asked in disbelief.

"Because I'm a zombie." Ayumu stated calmly, finally pulling the bear paw out and tossing it away.

Haruna's gaze darkened, like she was horrified. "You're not human?" she asked in horror.

"It's a long story." she explained, her wounds sealing shut before both their eyes. "My feelings are still human, though."

"Eew!" Haruna replied, despite Ayumu's pre-emptive warning, bringing her hands to her mouth in disgust.

"Have some respect for the dead." the zombie pouted, gazing at the blood-soaked hole in the thigh of her pants and right over the front of her top, making a quite revealing cleavage window that joined with the original neckline of the yellow spaghetti tank. A third hole had completely snapped the waistline of her panties and pants, currently held up with little more than blood and the width of her own shapely hips against the tight garment. "Well? Who the heck are you?"

Turning around to fully face Ayumu, the girl placed her hand over her Delicious Flat Chest, directing her closed-eye gaze upward pridefully. "A genius Masou-Shoujo of Villiers! I'm Haruna! That B-Class Megalo earlier was Kumacchi! My grades are counting on this. You got that much, right?"

Ayumu closed her eyes in exasperation, reaching to hold her pants up. She... didn't get anything at all. "I can't trust people who go around calling themselves geniuses." she stated coldly.

"The layman can't understand how geniuses feel!" Haruna retorted, pointing accusingly at the partially-indecent zombie. "Well, whatever."she began walking toward her. "I'm gonna erase your memories." she explained, holding her palm out toward Ayumu's face.

"Hey, hold on!" she cried, taking a step back, only for her pants to fall down. "What's that?!" she gaped, reaching down to pull her pants back up just as some kind of swirling vortex of pink light appeared in front of Haruna's palm. As she watched, pink particles of light began to emanate from Haruna, and her outfit just... evaporated. Shoes and all. Heck, she was even more naked than Ayumu was just earlier that day. At least the zombie had the string tying her hair at that time. Haruna was as naked as the day she was born.

"Huh? My magic won't work. What's up with that?"

Ayumu's jaw dropped. She... wasn't noticing? The zombie reached into her cleavage, pulling out her cell phone and snapping a picture. "Rather than that, will you be okay with no clothes on?" she asked in a dull, toneless manner.

"Huh?" Haruna looked down at herself, a deep crimson blush spreading across her cheeks. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

Wow, such perfectly small boobs. Ayumu had to admit, with a town where it seemed everyone preferred the Delicious Flat Chest, she was jealous. Quite an awesome sight she was getting. It seemed Haruna had found the meaning of life. Too bad Ayumu was dead post-puberty, and thus having a Delicious Flat Chest was forever out of her rea-

Her thoughts were interrupted by a kick in the stomach from the naked loli girl. "Give it back! Return my powers! In the blink of an eye, the drop of a hat, this instant! Posthaste! Lickety-split! Now! Now, now, now!" She stopped kicking, shrinking into a two-handed 'cover your shame' position very much like Ayumu had been in earlier that day. "You're no normal human, are you, funbags?"

Funbags? "I told you. I'm zombie." she sighed, rubbing her stomach from the Masou-Shoujo's kicks.

"Kuma, kumacchi!"

Both girls turned to look as the giant bear stood up, still alive despite its severed paw. The very naked Haruna's jaw dropped, while Ayumu only gazed upon it with disinterest. As Kumacchi raised its other paw to strike, she shoved Haruma out of the way, taking the full brunt of the attack. It sent her flying several yards away, finally stopping when she slammed into a large gravestone.

Ugh... Good thing she was a zombie. She didn't feel any pain at all. She was already dead, after all. Getting up, she began walking forward.

As Haruna pulled herself to a huddled-over crouched position to hide her nudity, she shouted at Ayumu. "Big-boobed bimbo! Quick, run away! That's the fiendish high school girl, Kumacchi! A dead meat valley girl like you will get killed in an instant!"

Ayumu didn't have the heart to tell Haruna that Eu had already referred to her breasts as dead meat earlier that day. She stopped to stand in front of the one-handed bear. "This thing couldn't possible be a high school girl. And it's wearing the uniform for boys." she pointed out in a disinterested manner.

"Floozy! You're seriously a busty bimbo! Don't act so calm and composed!"

Ayumu only sighed, rubbing her forehead. "What a drag... Will that uniform be alright?' she asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haruna barked, hiding behind a nearby stone lantern to cover herself.

"For you to wear." she clarified with similar disinterest.

"...Huh? What are you saying?"

To Haruna's shock, Ayumu took off running, her tattered cloth-clad chest heaving.

"D-Ditz! Can't you even measure your opponent's strenght?!" Haruna barked. "So that's how humans in this world are! Flee now while you can!"

As Kumacchi aimed a kick at the zombie, Ayumu blocked by raising her forearm, redirecting the huge limb. Heh! You wouldn't be able to measure her strength. With an upward sweep of its remaining paw, it launched Ayumu into the air. She landed right next to where Haruna was hiding.

"Uwaaaa! Why'd you have to fall near me?! Don't you understand?! You won't be able to beat a Megalo!"

Ayumu sat up, rubbing the back of her head, though her top seemed a bit more torn, showing just a hint of areola.

"Crap! I don't wanna see your gross undead chest-fat, either! Drop dead, you fat-ass ghoul!" the naked loli girl cried, waving her arms in hysteria.

Ayumu showed no reaction in her face. Instead, she stood up. "Just be quiet and see." she said coldly. Her right hand grasped her left bicep, which began to bulge with visible veins. Both the coldness of the zombie's words and the process in her arm shocked Haruna into silence.

Ayumu dashed forward at surprising speed. Kumacchi attempted to counter the straightforward dash, only for the curvy zombie to easily leap over the tall grizzly's head. Midair, she gripped her fingers into the back of the bear's head, and using the momentum of her somersault, ripped the ursa's head off, stuffing flying everywhere. She landed firmly on her feet, the bear's decapitated body falling to the ground as its head landed several feet away.

Haruna's jaw dropped. What... just happened? She... defeated Kumacchi, a B-Class Megalo... in a single blow... with her bare hands!

"W... Who are you, exactly?" she gasped, her arms crossed tightly over her A-cup breasts.

The curvy zombie turned around to gaze at Haruna from over her shoulder, her hands placed casually in her pockets. "I'm Aikawa Ayumu. Just an ordinary living corpse..." she stated, a small, sly smile on her face.

Haruna wasn't sure why... but she felt her heart speed up all of a sudden... and a blush come to her face.

She watched as Ayumu walked over to the beheaded Megalo and remove its uniform shirt, tossing it to Haruna. The Masou-Shoujo hastily wrapped the massive garment around herself, watching with a fascination and confusion as Ayumu's jeans sunk lower, exposing her hourglass hips.

"So... what was that bear?" the high school student asked.

As Ayumu turned around to face her, Haruna was treated to the sight of her in full frontal. Though technically decent from the waist-down aside from a bit of her 'mound of Venus,' her top left... little to the imagination. A massive hole was in the front between her breasts that met the neckline of what was once a decent, if curve-fitting, midriff-baring, and low-cut tank top. The left spaghetti strap had fallen off the zombie's shoulder, giving her a disheveled look that... make Haruna's head feel funny. Her left areola was slightly visible from the chain reaction the fallen strap had caused, and though covered, her braless nipples were clearly tenting the thin yellow material. Haruna, in a manner that she found very confounding, felt her ahoge stand straighter and twitch at the sight of it.

"Hey. Haruna, was it? Stop staring at my tits. What was that huge teddy bear?"

That snapped the Masou-Shoujo out of her lezzo-lustful gaze. "Didn't I tell you before? It was Kumacchi, the fiendish baron!" she roared.

"Nah, you said something else..." Ayumu muttered, hiking up her jeans and slipping a hand into one of the pockets.

"Seriously, though, why did my magic disappear when I used it on you? What are you?"

She shrugged, Haruna's eyes getting irresistibly, but only momentarily, drawn to her fallen strap during the motion. "Like I said. Just your friendly neighborhood walking dead."

She sighed. "Is there something called a phone in this world?"

"Phone?" The zombie casually, and to Haruna's embarrassed shock, reached between her breasts through her exposed cleavage, fishing out some odd, flat, rectangular object. "If you need a phone, I have one." she stated in a dull manner.

Haruna's eyes shot wide open in fright, backflipping several feet farther away from the curvy zombie. "What kind of magical device is that?" she asked, trembling in fright.

"It's just a phone." Ayumu shrugged.

"For real? If you're tricking me, you'll end up like Kumacchi over there." She flicked her head to the rapidly disintegrating monster teddy bear, gently taking the odd device from the zombie's hand.

She quickly dialed a number while Ayumu went to sit on a nearby brick ledge. When the zombie wasn't looking, Haruna gave the phone a quick sniff. Hmm... Sweat and red cinnamon? She found it... kind of intoxicating... Particularly the former. She stopped when she noticed the owner of the cell phone gazing at her in a bored manner from where she sat.

"H-Hello, is that you, Dai-sensei? It's me. Haruna, from Rising Group of Refrain Year. Attendance Number six hundred thirty-four million, five hundred twenty-six thousand, three hundred seventy-nine."

She was staying stuff like 'this world' earlier, so Ayumu figured she was speaking to someone in another world... Did that mean electromagnetic waves could go through different worlds? And... Refrain Year? Rising Group? What kind of tastes did her world have? And what kind of phone bill would calling another world rack up?

"Yes, sorry to disturb you at this busy hour. Well then, excuse me."

Snapping the phone shut, she turned to glare at Ayumu. "Hey, you. Meat." The zombie only sighed. It wasn't easy being curvy when everyone favored the Delicious Flat Chest... "You stole my magic powers, didn't you?"

There was a deadly serious silence between them for several movements before the zombie spoke. "Unfortunately, I don't even have the slightest clue what you're talking about..."

"Don't play dumb!" she barked, pointing accusingly at her. "Even Dai-sensei said that taking magic powers away from me, the genius and beautiful Masou-Shoujo Haruna-chan, would be completely impossible without you having magic powers of an unbelieveable magnitude! You have to take responsibility!"

"Responsibility..." Ayumu sighed in exasperation.

"My mission as a Masou-Shoujo... is to defeat the Megalos that appear in this rotten world." she explained, her face deadly serious.

"Isn't it Mahou Shoujo..." Ayumu corrected, her face its usual dull expression.

"It's Masou-Shoujo! Don't group me together with those cliched school girls!" she growled, pointing her finger at the much taller girl and waving it. Seriously, Ayumu was a full head taller than her. Wow. Though plenty of boys were taller than her, she was the tallest girl in her class. In addition to asking if she 'made milk,' you'd be surprised how often people asked her if she played basketball.

"Was that bear one of the Megalos?"

"Yeah, a B-Class."

"Why are you fighting them?"

That gave the barely-decent Masou-Shoujo pause. "Megalos are harmful insects who are trying to destroy my world. If we leave even just one alive, there will be no future for us Masou-Shoujo..." The girl gave the peace sign, posing in what she probably thought was a cool pose. "In other words, I'm a heroine! Amazing, aren't I?"

Ayumu only blinked, clearly unimpressed. "If their objective is to destroy your world, why did a Megalo appear in this world?"

"At any rate, although I'm super-duper-ultra-extremely reluctant about it, I'm going to stay at your place, Flesh!"

"Huh?" Ayumu sighed. Ignored, and yet another nickname playing on her undead and buxom nature? Troublesome... "...I understand. So long as you don't disturb the neighbors, I guess I don't mind. There's something I'd like to request if you're living with me, though..."

"What? If it's something weird, I'll refuse." Haruna grumbled, crossing her arms over her flat chest.

"You have to call me 'My Beautifully Buxom Landlord.'" she directed with a raised finger, and in a totally deadpan manner.

"Fat chance, you maggot-infested busto!" Haruna retorted, kicking the zombie in the stomach again. "Stop being so flabby-chested! Want me to kick you again?!"

Sigh... Troublesome... so very troublesome...

XXXXXXXXXX

Arriving at the Aikawa household, Haruna placed her chainsaw, Mystletainn, in the umbrella stand by the door. Ayumu directed the Masou-Shoujo to one of the three spare bedrooms and brought her a temporary change of clothes. Really just a long T-shirt and a pair of panties she hadn't worn since she was younger and the Masou-Shoujo's size.

"Don't peek while I'm changing, you airheaded pair of rotting boobs!"

"Who are you calling airheaded?" the zombie sighed, going to her own room to change.

Dressing in the long pink T-shirt and the pair of striped panties, Haruna joined the zombie at the table in the den. Ayumu was dressed in her usual camisole and boyshorts. Sitting at the table however, Haruna gazed back and forth between the female zombie and the male necromancer, seeming... passively angry.

"You okay, Haruna-chan?" the zombie asked.

"I'm in a bind, being unable to use my magic. Hopefully you understand, right?" she dismissed, turning and pouting indignantly.

Ayumu sighed, smacking her forehead. To think, she had a latent power like this... Absorbing magic? What next?

"Take responsibility!" she growled, pointing at her.

"And what should I do?" the zombie grumbled.

"Of course, you will provide high-quality meals and snacks! And a bed."

"Now, look here..." Ayumu began.

"So, who's this classy-looking dude?" she asked, in a more softer, curious tone, pointing to where Eu sat, sipping his usual cup of green tea labeled with his name.

"He's my hus- I mean, he's a necromancer from Hades, Eucliwood Hellscythe."

There was a long pause, Eu and Haruna seeming to have a staring contest... But then the Masou-Shoujo just sighed, taking a seat. "You don't say." she dismissed casually, grabbing a rice cracker from the bowl on the table and biting into it.

You don't say?

Haruna turned back to the zombie. "Oh. What's-your-face."

"Aikawa Ayumu." she grumbled.

"Ayumeat, you haven't prepared dinner yet? I'm hungry, you know?"

Eu scribbled something on his notepad, holding it up for the zombie to read. 'Meat? That sounds good, actually.'

Sighing, she pulled herself to her feet. "Okay, okay. I'll make it soon. Will beef fried rice be fine?"

Haruna absolutely lit up, her ahoge atop her head twitching like mad. "That's good!" she exclaimed.

'That would be lovely.' Eu wrote on a piece of paper pulled from his notepad, but Ayumu heard it as...

-That's exactly what I wanted for dinner, my beautiful buxom waifu! I love you, honey!-

The zombie promptly pinched her nose to stop an imagination-incurred nosebleed.

"My, my..." she sighed, turning and heading out the sliding door. She dropped her boyshorts and pulled her camisole over her head just as she was leaving the den, eliciting a girlish cry of fright from Haruna. Heh! She only did it to get a reaction out of the Masou-Shoujo, but if Haruna's reaction was that strong, she might do this more often.

Eu watched as Haruna clutched her flat chest, as if she almost had a heart attack. "What the hell was that?! Why did Ayumeat just... just... strip like that?!"

The necromancer, seeing a chance to amuse himself, wrote on his notepad.

'Oh, Ayumu-chan always cooks in the nude.' he scribbled on the next page. 'Sometimes she'll wear an apron, and only an apron, but only sometimes.' A new page. 'You're lucky she was even wearing what she was wearing just now.' New page. 'She's a regular nudist.'

Haruna's face was completely drained of color, her eyes completely blank, though what happened next... actually confused the necromancer.

Her nose exploded with a massive burst of blood. How odd...

Ah well. Still quite amusing, if you asked him. As Haruna lay unconscious in a puddle of her own blood, the dashing prettyboy only sipped his cup of green tea, watching with no reaction as the laugh track roared on the TV.

XXXXXXXXXX

Haruna had to admit... Ayumeat was a surprisingly good cook for a rotting flesh, fat-chested, airheaded shuffle-stepper. She almost felt like she had her own house husband as she watched the zombie do the dishes after the meal... But quickly shook the very confusing, and outright disturbing, thought from her head. Ugh! Sure, Villiers was a matriarchal society with only a twenty percent male population, but Haruna was not yuri! No matter how delicious that naked, bulbous ass staring her in the face from in front of the sink was.

What was of more concern than dat ass, doe... was the presence she sensed just outside the Aikawa residence.

"Masou-Shoujo... detected." the trench coat-clad, glowing red-eyed stranger mused to himself from beneath the unlit street lamp.

XXXXXXXXXX

Haruna awoke that morning momentarily forgetting where she was, due to the unfamiliar room. It was the smell of cooking that rose her awake, actually.

Dressing in a long pink t-shirt and nothing else, the Masou-Shoujo stumbled downstairs, finding the necromancer Eu seated at the den table, watching TV with no reaction. In the kitchen, however, was where she found the source of the smell.

Staring her in the face was a glorious, peach-shaped ass clad only in an apron. Its owner turned around, holding a spatula and a frying pan filled with fried eggs.

"Oh, good morning, Haruna-chan, my love." the warm, loving voice of Ayumu spoke to the Masou-Shoujo. "I made fried eggs for you, and I'll be drawing a nice morning bath for you immediately afterwards! Shall I join you in it, my beautiful waifu? I can wash your back for you, Haruna-chan. Or maybe even... your front?"

With a scream, Haruna shot up in bed, panting heavily. Oh, Kami-sama... What was up with that dream? Glancing at the clock, she saw it was still only three AM. Ugh... she needed more sleep...

...Why did she feel so wet between her legs, though?

XXXXXXXXXX

With a sigh, Ayumu stepped out onto her front step, turning to close her door.

"Good morning, Aikawa-chan!"

The zombie jumped, whirling around to see... HIramatsu standing there?

"H-Hiramatsu-san? What are you doing at my house? How did you know where I live?"

"I... walked you here from my house yesterday, remember? I figured since we live so close by, we could walk to school together." the boy suggested, a sweet, pleasant smile on his face.

"O-Oh... Oh! I, uh... I washed your jacket for you." she pointed out, holding up a plastic bag with the garment inside it. She'd intended to give it to him in class later that day.

The boy's smile grew. "That's sweet of you, Aikawa-chan. You didn't have to do that. I was just happy to help you out."

Ayumu quirked a lavender-gray eyebrow. She... wasn't sure what to make of this boy. "Okay, well... I guess we can walk to school together."

"Great! It only makes sense, right? We _are_ in the same class, after all. I even sit in front of you!"

Wait... He... He did?!

XXXXXXXXXX

Schwarzschild...

Was she a singularity that was destabilizing the world?

Gaia... Just what should she do?

It turned out that, yes, Hiramatsu Taeko did, indeed, sit in the desk right in front of her. So... why did she never notice before? Was it because she was so dedicated to lazy isolationism? The only reason she let Orito hang out with her was because she couldn't get the guy to leave her alone. She'd swear he had a crush on her, but like nearly everyone in town, he was too big a lolicon to give her bulbous rear, curvy hips, long and shapely legs, or enormous breasts a second glance. Now HIramatsu Taeko was walking her to school? Sigh... The thought of having friends never occurred to her. But... did she have two now? It was... a thought that made her head hurt.

It was later that day at sunset that Aikawa Ayumu sat alone in her classroom, waiting for nightfall.

"You're not going home yet?" Orito asked, walking up to her, his book bag slung over his shoulder.

"No." she stated simply, turning to give her best friend a glance over her shoulder.

"What's with you? You're always hanging back recently. What're you doing?"

Zombies can't walk in the sunlight, she wanted to say. Instead, she turned sideways in her seat to better look at Orito. "I've got my reasons." she obfuscated.

"Reasons you can't go home?"

"It's a complicated household" Ayumu explained vaguely, raising her hand palm-up in an expository manner.

"You live alone."

Her held up hand clenched, leaning to the side as her thoughtful expression fell into an exasperated one.

"Oh, that's right! I brought _this_ today!" Orito declared in an excited manner, opening his bag and reaching inside. In one way, Orito and her were complete opposites. Ayumu was lazy and dull, while Orito was energetic and animated. Why he'd stuck to her like glue ever since she came to this school, she just couldn't fathom. He pulled a DVD out of his bag for the new zombie movie, 'Zombie Hazard.' "Let's do this at your place. Taeko-kun even said he wanted to come and watch it with us, can you believe it?" he suggested with a big smile on his face.

"No!" she snapped, grabbing his wrist and grasping it hard, much to her best friend's shock.

The world was extremely dependent on common sense. If it got out that a simple student like her was living with a dashing prettyboy bishounen and a naked loli girl... She'd be ruined!

"O-Oh, really? I guess you've got some massive reasons." Orito dismissed uneasily, stuffing the DVD back into his bag the moment the secret zombie let go of his wrist. Turning to leave, he waved at the curvy high school student. "Some other time, then. See you!"

"Yeah. Thank you." Ayumu replied, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face as she waved back at him.

It was as Orito stepped out of the classroom and closed the door that he commented "That was weird... What's up her ass?" before walking off. It was then that a tall man dressed in a trench coat and hat approached the opposite door.

It was after Orito was gone that Ayumu sat sideways in her chair, sighing in a tired manner. Her thoughts turned to her two houseguests. The prettyboy bishounen necromancer, Eu... the naked loli Masou-Shoujo, Haruna... Maybe she should think of them as noisy stray cats living with her. No, that was no good. She just hoped they didn't fight...

She heard an odd noise, looking to see a strange man with glowing red eyes pressing himself against the door to the classroom. With some trouble, he managed to open it, beginning a slow, steady walk down the rows of desks towards where the buxom teenaged zombie sat.

"Who the heck is this old guy?" she muttered to herself. He reminded her of neighborhood watch street signs...

He stopped just a few feet beside the girl's desk, finally speaking. "I want you."

Ayumu shot up from her desk and into the aisle, recoiling, her body rigid as she raised one arm up as if in defense.

The suspicious man made a creepy breathing sound. "I want you!" he repeated, walking toward the high school girl with his arms raised forward in a manner that just screamed 'stranger danger.'

"Wh-What are you on about?!" she stammered.

"I want you. Become mine!" the man continued.

Ayumu replied promptly by thrusting a hand over her rear and womanhood and letting out a strained noise of fright and disgust, backing up until her back was against the cabinets on the wall.

So, she died, her normal life coming to an end, yet she still had_ this _waiting for her?! Getting molested by some freaky old guy? Oh, lord!

The window slid open, Haruna standing on the windowsill clad only in a long, flowing pink T-shirt, striped panties, and holding her chainsaw.

"Haruna! What are you doing up there?"

"You're into old guys?!" she accused, pointing the pink chainsaw at her.

"No!" Ayumu screeched.

"Then what are you doing? He's a Megalo! You know that, right?"

"How would I?!"

The apparent Megalo chuckled in what Ayumu had to say was a creepy manner. "It's okay. I'm not scary."

"Yes you are!" she retorted.

Chuckling some more, two lobster-like claws tore themselves out through the back of the man's trench coat, which began snipping and shredding away at the rest of its coat, emerging as a huge, SUV-sized crawfish dressed in a boy's school uniform!

"A crawfish?" Ayumu quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes." Haruna confirmed, jumping down from the window sill to stand by the zombie's side. "He's a AA-class Megalo, the incredibly diabolical Zari! I think."

The huge crayfish laughed in a manner that sounded like it was underwater. "I came here drawn by the power of a Masou-Shoujo! But..." it pointed its claw at Ayumu. "Why does the power reside inside you, human?"

"That's a long story..." The zombie sighed.

"I hate long stories!" Haruna barked.

"I ain't talkin' to you!" she growled back at the Masou-Shoujo.

"Hmph!" Haruna stabbed her chainsaw into the floor. "Super Masou Shoujo Transformation!" She began to glow a pink light. "Nomobuyo, Oshi, Hashitawa, Dokeda, Gunmiicha, Dei Ribura!" she chanted, the clothes Ayumu had first seen her in appearing on her body piece by piece amidst the blinding pink light.

When the transformation was done, Ayumu only had a few moments to gaze in shock at Haruna before her clothes evaporated into sparkles of light. All of them. She dropped her chainsaw, Mystletainn, to the floor as her arms found themselves to her private places.

"But why?! I ate lots of food!" she whined.

The crayfish, Zari, let loose its underwater-like chuckle again, along with a burst of gray steam from beneath it. As it loomed over Haruna, she crouched down to the ground in an upright fetal position, still covering her very nude body. "I don't know what happened, but when a Masou-Shoujo loses her powers, she not only becomes helpless..." As Haruna's face reacted with a look of horror, Zari reared its claw back. "But so much easier to kill!"

As it swiped its right claw at Haruna, Ayumu dove in front of the attack, taking a deep, large, heavy gash across her back, tearing the back of her school uniform shirt open so that the front hung loosely off her body now, held in place only by by the sleeves. Despite the blood, it didn't hurt, and the wound was already beginning to heal.

"What's with you? What happened to all that bravado you had back at the graveyard?" she asked in a deadly serious tone, casting a cold glance down at the cowering naked loli girl. "Are you actually scared?"

That seemed to snap Haruna out of it. Good. "Don't be a ditz! Why would I be afraid of a Megalo? I'm a genius. Yes, a genius Masou-Shoujo!" She stood up proud and tall, not even covering herself anymore. Ayumu snapped a quick picture with her cellphone. "I'm gonna take Scissorhands here and _bam_, smash him up! Screw you, rotting chest flesh!"

Watching Haruna's crescent-shaped ahoge twitching from her sheer, overflowing guts, Ayumu managed a lazy, crooked smile. "That's all I needed to hear. Leave it to me." Huh? Leave it to... her?

"I will kill the two of you with ease!" Zari taunted. It raised its left claw, fire erupting from the joint as it launched out like a missile. Ayumu, standing protectively in front of Haruna, held out her left arm and caught the projectile claw in her palm, holding it back even while it continued to try and rocket forward, halting it in place. "Impossible! How could a human have such power?!" Zari exclaimed.

"Let me teach you something about humans, you bottom-feeding crawdad dipshit..." The curvy high school girl began in a tranquil fury, still holding back the rocketing crawfish claw with one hand. "Human bodies prevent them from using one hundred percent of their full potential power. If they did, their bodies wouldn't be able to withstand it. It's as if our brains subconsciously limit our power in order to preserve our bodies. But, in my case... I... " she looked up, glaring at him. "..am a zombie!"

Gripping the claw more tightly, Ayumu swung it over her head. "Those limits don't apply to me!" She threw the claw right over Zari's shoulder, exploding against and destroying the chalkboard on the other side of the room.

"My undead body can withstand it!"

The crawfish Megalo made a distressed bubbling sound, while Ayumu lowered her arms, dropping into a more relaxed stance.

"I can use..."

And just like that, she rocketed forward, reeling her right arm back and launching her fist forward. "One hundred percent!"

Her fist connected with the Megalo's chest, striking with such force that it sent a shockwave through the beast and out the back of it, even tearing a circular hole in the back of its school uniform. The creature let out a pained, distressed, and clearly confused gurgling sound.

Ayumu brought her right arm back, though kept both her fists clenched. Her right hand was emitting a white smoke that Haruna quickly realized wasn't smoke at all, but Ayumu's own sweat evaporating as it left her hand! Exceeding the human limits... wow!

"I can even use..." she continued, what was previously a lazy, tranquil fury now becoming pure rage as her face twisted into anger. "One hundred twenty percent!"

Her left fist connected with Zari's chest, but she didn't let up. She followed suit with her right fist, then her left again, beginning a rapid-fire assault of gatling punches on the giant crawfish's chest, picking up speed with each punch to the point they were becoming a blur!

Haruna watched in awe, any thoughts of her nudity long gone. She'd... seen Ayumu fight Kumacchi. She was calm, tranquil, even lazy during it. She'd seen her interact with her, and around Eu, and though she may have reacted in exasperation or frustration, this... This was different. The sheer rage in her half-lidded, baggy brown eyes... This...

...was a girl transforming before Haruna's own eyes. Not unlike... a Masou-Shoujo!

"One hundred..." It was then that Ayumu's punches became little more than pure jet streams to the naked eye, looking very much like the multiple barrels of a gatling gun. "...thirty..."

Ayumu abruptly stopped, the barrage of punches she'd been performing seeming to connect all at once from the speed they were performed, finishing with a strike on the beast with both her hands clenched together in a double fist, launching Zari far across the room and slamming into the wall. "...percent!"

As a Masou-Shoujo, Haruna had always relied on magic, but... Was this what the human body was truly capable of simply by removing the limitations of being alive?

"He's _hard_. Augh! That snapped my arm like a toothpick!" Ayumu whined, both fists emitting a rapidly dissipating trail of steam, while her right arm's bones had seemingly been broken in more than one spot. She immediately set to work re-setting them so they could heal, seemingly a little freaked out, but not in any pain, despite bone pain being some of the worst pain a human being could ever feel. She... really was undead!

But... It was no good. She easily defeated Kumacchi, but he was only a B-Class Megalo, and Zari was a AA-Class! She may have been undead, but she'd destroy her limbs first before she could kill Zari!

Zari was pulling itself to its feet, letting loose a very strained bubble-chuckle as it struggled to deal with what was no doubt massive damage to this giant enemy... crawfish. "No matter how much you exceed your limits, your body is still that of a pathetic human..." he grunted in a pained manner.

Haruna grabbed the nearby curtain from the window and yanked it down, wrapping it around herself. "We got no choice, Ayumeat! Use Mystletainn!"

The zombie turned to face her, her arm till only partially re-set and in a rather unnatural position. "Huh? Your chainsaw? Why?" she asked, her calm, lazy expression and tone returning.

"You stole my powers from me, so you can become a Masou-Shoujo."

"Yeah, frilly dresses and ribbons... aren't really my thing, Haruna." Ayumu sighed, running her good hand through her lavender-gray locks.

"Shut up and get over yourself, you chesty tomboy!"

"Damn..." the zombie sighed, picking up the pink chainsaw. "Whatever happens, happens."

"Listen, and say it with me." Haruna instructed. They both spoke at the same time. "Nomobuyo, Oshi, Hashitawa, Dokeda, Gunmiicha, Dei Ribura!

One by one, the articles of Haruna's Masou-Shoujo clothes began appearing in a radiant pink light, one frilly piece of pink cloth and ribbon at a time. When it was over, Ayumu stood holding Mystletainn, her name in English characters displayed on the chainsaw's blade in bright white letters. But the outfit...

It seemed that, due to being magic borrowed directly from Haruna, it was still her Masou-Shoujo uniform. Exactly the same one. It was not refitted to suit Ayumu. Which... was a problem when one was a loli and the other was a tall, curvaceous teenager.

The skirt... really barely covered Ayumu's round, bulbous rear, leaving an indecent amount of the lower parts of her cheeks on display. The top showed quite a bit of her midriff, her stomach not toned, but relatively flat. The top, normally alternating between buttons and spaces to show skin, was normally not that bad on the A-cup Haruna. But on Ayumu, who was around an F-cup? Yeah, it was likely only due to the miracle of Masou-Shoujo magic that the zombie's areola weren't on display. The stockings, normally reaching to mid-thigh, were instead reaching only to knee-length. Her hair was no longer tied, instead flowing freely out from underneath the ribbon-covered hat. It was completely and utterly obscene, indecent, exhibitionistic, and inappropriate...

So why was Haruna's nose bleeding right now?

"Augh! What the fuck?!" Ayumu cried, dropping the chainsaw and throwing one arm across her ample chest. The other lifted her skirt out of curiousity, confirming to her, and Haruna, that... yeah, she was going commando right now.

Haruna used one hand to pinch her nose to stop the bleeding, the other to point at the zombie-turned-Masou-Shoujo, not caring that the curtain fell to the ground and left her completely exposed. "Those clothes'll increase your courage one hundred times and your defense one hundred million times!" she decreed in the accent one gets from their nose being plugged.

"Are you for real?! This is embarrassing! Humiliating! Mortifying! I'm disgusted with myself for wearing it!"

"Jeez, you're just an exhibitionist pervert." Zari goaded.

"I ain't an exhibitinist pervert!" Ayumu screamed at the huge crawfish, reaching down and picking up the dropped chainsaw. "Enough! You son of a bitch!"

Dashing forward, another spurt of blood coming from Haruna's nose as Ayumu's skirt fluttered in her run and her unsupported, nearly exposed breasts bounced like two mounds of flan, the zombie swung Mystletainn at Zari, who blocked with his remaining claw hand. As the magic built up in the chainsaw...

An explosion rocked the classroom, blowing out the entire outside wall. Zari and Ayumu both flew out, the zombie seemingly calm again, her eyes distant from thinking.

"Uh... what was that ultimate technique? Um... Oh, yeah. That's it. It was..."

Doing several backflips through the air, Ayumu brought her left leg down on the airborne Megalo. "Mystletainn... Kick!" She swapped at the last second to the chainsaw, easily cleaving the huge crawfish in two down the middle.

"That ain't a kick! You exhibitionist pervert!"

"Screw yoooouuu!" Ayumu cried as she fell down into the populated schoolyard, hitting the center of it and making a small crater.

When the dirt and dust cleared, the zombie stood up, rubbing her head. Ugh... Good thing she was already dead.

"Aikawa? Is that you?"

Ayumu froze at the sound of her best friend, looking up to see him standing over the crater she made, surrounded by countless other students, many of whom she knew personally.

"Eww, gross! Those huge boobs are on total display!"

"Cosplay?"

"Uh, no! This is..." Ayumu began, standing up fully.

"That's nasty, Aikawa..." Orito stated plainly, clearly disturbed as he took a step back.

To Ayumu's absolute mortification, most of the students pulled out cellphones and began snapping pictures, except Orito and... Hiramatsu?

"Stop it! Don't take pictures! No!" she pleaded. Ugh! She had to turn this magical girl outfit thing off!

She thought really hard, and to her relief, the ill-fitting, tight, and revealing Masou-Shoujo outfit began to dissipate in sparkles of light.

Leaving her... standing there completely nude. Not even any shoes, and her hair was untied, too. With a shriek, she crossed her arms over her large breasts, crouching down to hide her lower parts. The snapping of pictures only intensified.

"Wow, who knew Aikawa was some exhibitionist pervert?"

"Of course it had to be some girl with huge, gross tits like her instead of one of the cute, petite girls of the school."

"Weird how that cosplay outfit just disappeared, though."

"Stop! Don't look at me! Don't look!" Ayumu begged, abandoning her breasts to opt for covering her face instead, her arms raised over it in futile defense.

"Hey!"

Haruna was standing there, the curtain still wrapped around her nude form.

"Thank goodness. Explain to everyone!" the naked zombie begged.

"You" she declared, pointing at Ayumu dramatically. "As of now, you are an appointed Masou-Shoujo! It's an honor, isn't it?"

Aikawa Ayumu... Heard a sound like something breaking. Those peaceful days... They were a lie. She was... ruined!

The tears beginning to fall down her cheeks, she almost began to drown out the sound and sight of clicking and flashing camera phones as they recorded her naked form.

"Yeah, she's a pervert.

"Yeah, and an exhibitionist."

"No... don't look this way!" Ayumu sobbed.

She was a zombie... Oh, and a Masou-Shoujo, it seemed.

"Stop! Don't look! Don't look at me!" she hiccuped.

"Aikawa? Why? Why?!" Orito gaped from behind Haruna.

She was ruined! Absolutely ruined!

A soft, delicate hand found her shoulder, following by a jacket placed on her. Looking, she saw it was... Hiramatsu Taeko?

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" he decreed to the students, stepping in front of Ayumu. "An exhibitionist pervert? Aikawa-chan isn't that kind of girl! There's no way she could be! And even if she was..."

He turned to look at her, a small smile on his face. "What does it matter? I don't care! She's still a nice, beautiful girl!" Ayumu blushed.

To the side, Orito sighed. "Honestly? I don't really care, either. I'm just more concerned that what you're doing just... isn't right, Aikawa. I am, after all, a pervert, myself. Not a misogynist. I would never think my best buddy was some exhibitionist pervert. And even if she was, I wouldn't give a damn."

Ayumu... didn't know what to say. But, this feeling in her heart... Was this what it was like to have true friends?

"I dunno, this is still pretty gross to me." Another student in the crowd said.

"So totally not cute." Ayumu's tears returned.

Haruna sighed. "As much as I'm enjoying this... There _is_ something you can do for this, Ayumeat." she said.

The zombie glanced at her. "Huh?"

"Repeat after me."


End file.
